Naruto: Shippūden (2009)
Naruto: Shippūden is the spinoff series of the original Naruto anime and are based on the second part of the manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. The series is directed by Hayato Date and produced by Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo. It began it's original broadcasting on TV Tokyo in February 15, 2007 and is still ongoing. The English dubbed version of the series is produced by Viz Media. It began it's airing in October 28, 2009 on Disney XD and is currently being released direct-to-dvd. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki 'Secondary Cast' *Ali Hillis - Karin *Catero Colbert - Killer Bee *Debi Mae West - Tsunade *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Peter Lurie - First Hokage Hashirama Senju *Steve Blum - Ohnoki, Orochimaru *Steve Kramer - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze 'Minor Cast' *Abby Trott - Fuyo, Indra Otsutsuki (Child; ep465) *Alex Cazres - Ashura Otsutsuki (Child; ep465) *Ashley Johnson - Shiseru *Beau Billingslea - Homura Mitokado *Ben Diskin - Iwazo (ep?), Jay, Ostrich, Tajima Uchiha (ep368), Third Kazekage (ep457), Tobirama Senju (Youth; ep367) *Brad MacDonald - Young Jiraiya *Brian Beacock - Houichi, Sakon, Shibuki, Shu, Yashamaru *Brianne Siddall - Faz, Nawaki *Bryce Papenbrook - Karai, Muyami, Naka Uchiha (ep338), Taizo *Carrie Keranen - Naori Uchiha (ep338), Pakura *Cassandra Morris - Aino (ep460), Izumi *Catero Colbert - Darui *Cherami Leigh - Princess Chiyo, Ruka of the Mist (ep285), Shinko Inari (ep453) *Chris Edgerly - Isobu; The Three Tails, Roshi *Chris Hackney - Ashura Otsutsuki *Chris Niosi - Tenji (ep460) *Christopher Smith - Akaboshi, Fuguki Suikazan, Gameru (ep184), Ibiki Morino, Jinpachi Munashi (ep288), Kandachi, Yurui (ep289) *Cissy Jones - Kaguya Otsutsuki *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Furofuki (ep186), Guruko, Hanabi Hyuga, Inaho, Kinoe (ep?) *Crispin Freeman - Ebisu, Nigai, Shibi Aburame *Cristina Vee - Azami (ep312), Matatabi; The Two Tails, Suiren (ep396), Sukui *D.C. Douglas - Gari *Danielle Nicolet - Yugao Uzuki (eps307-359) *Dave Wittenberg - Gamahiro (ep?), Iou (ep184), Iwaji (ep?) *Derek Stephen Prince - Daimaru (ep316), Iggy (ep233), Zaji *Dorothy Fahn - Ameno, Konan, Saya *Doug Erholtz - Asuma Sarutobi, Dokan (ep452) *Doug Stone - Chukaku (ep316), Fugaku Uchiha, Gerotora, Hagoromo Otsutsuki (eps463-476), Kosuke Maruboshi *Erica Lindbeck - Haori (ep461), Kanna *Erika Harlacher - Mibuna (ep?), Sadoru (ep?) *Erin Fitzgerald - Sana, Tokiwa (ep235), Yome *Ezra Weiss - Nurari *Grant George - Kayui (ep289), Kushimaru Kuriarare (ep288), Sajin, Urakaku *Greg Chun - En Oyashiro, Zosui (ep431) *Henry Dittman - Ensui, Stone Ninja Kakkou, Tekka Uchiha (ep358), Yuuki Minazuki (ep453) *JB Blanc - Gataro (ep226), Kiri, Preacher (ep127), Second Tsuchikage Mu *Jamieson Price - Baji (ep195), Tsurugi *Joe Ochman - Burami, Dokku, Nekomata (ep189), Tekuno Kanden (ep190) *John DeMita - Hizashi Hyuga, Iwakyo (ep239), Kinuta Dosu (ep307), Kuromaru (ep162), Motoi, Sakumo Hatake *John Eric Bentley - Kinkaku, Son Goku; The Four-Tails *Johnny Yong Bosch - Genma Shiranui, Leo, Nurui (ep289), Sasori, Shoseki (ep184) *Jonathan Fahn - Rai Uchiha (ep?) *Kaiji Tang - Genbu (ep460), Gengo (ep?), Tenma Izumo (ep453) *Karen Strassman - Nonou *Kari Wahlgren - Fuu, Granny Cat (ep453), Hana Inuzuka, Mikoto Uchiha, Tanishi, Yone, Yukimi *Kate Higgins - Mirai Sarutobi (ep?), Suiren *Keith Silverstein - Ginkaku, Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Youth), Iou, Kusune (ep184), Kyusuke, Mujin, Sukune (ep187) *Keone Young - Disonasu *Kirk Thornton - Feudal Lord of The Land of Earth, First Kazekage Reto, Foo, Fugi, Iou (ep484), Karyu (ep486), Puppeteer (ep127), Shishio, Shukaku; The One Tail, Tazuna, Tonbei, Yokaze, Yourou (Kun) *Kyle Hebert - Banna (ep233), Chukichi, Kiji (ep224), Mamushi, Nango, Okisuke *Kyle McCarley - Iruka Umino (eps477-482) *Laura Bailey - Matsuri (eps199-413), Shiho, Unagi *Laura Post - Neji (Child; ep480) *Lex Lang - Hayate Gekko, Shibire, Tsukado (ep181) *Liam O'Brien - Feudal Lord of The Land of Water (ep218), Kegon (Tocchi), Kokuyo (ep235), Sabiru (ep193), Suiu, Urushi (ep338) *Lucien Dodge - Futami, Komori (ep?), Komugi *Maile Flanagan - Mecha Naruto (ep377), Momo (ep?) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Granny Cat, Koharu Utatane, Kokuo; The Five Tails, Kurenai Yuhi, Maki, Mito Uzumaki, Suzume (ep178), Tezuna (ep129), Wuhei *Matthew Mercer - Ganryu, Heiji (ep316), Kaiza (ep180), Kanabun (ep181), Pain (eps324-457), Shiranami, Ubau (ep229), Yahiko (eps252-445), Yashiro Uchiha (Credited Only) *Max Mittelman - Hashirama Senju (Youth) *Megan Hollingshead - Natsu Hyuga, Tamaki (ep121) *Michael Greco - Gennai, Minoji *Michael McConnohie - Monkey King Enma (ep249), Osoi (ep316), Sage of the Six Paths (eps329-421) *Michael Reisz - Mizuki (eps215, 275, 327; Footage) *Michael Sorich - Gotta, Isono, Jirobo, Master Kin, Waraji (ep180), Young Man (ep127) *Michael Yurchak - Benten, Stone Ninja Mahiru (ep119) *Michelle Ruff - Ameyuri Ringo (ep289), Itachi Uchiha (Child), Sen, Shizuka (ep235), Sora, Urushi (Child) *Mick Wingert - Mizuki (ep?), Ro (ep?) *Neil Kaplan - En no Gyoja (ep148), Torifu Akimichi (ep211) *Nicolas Roye - Amai, Baru Uchiha (ep338), Itama Senju (ep?), Izuna Uchiha (ep368), Muta, Shisui Uchiha *Orion Acaba - Hoheto *Patrick Seitz - Aoda (ep374), First Tsuchikage Ishikawa, Gozu, Han, Jako (ep194), Raido Namiashi, Sada (ep224), Tenzen Daikoku (ep115), Tokuma, White-Haired Teacher (ep127) *Peter Lurie - Kidomaru, Mijin, Young Danzo (ep211) *Quinton Flynn - Iruka Umino (eps1-422) *Ray Chase - Fuushin/Nowaki, Shira *Richard Cansino - Ranka, Sadai (ep196) *Richard Epcar - Feudal Lord of The Land of Lightning *Rick Zieff - Shiba, Zori *Robbie Daymond - Indra Otsutsuki, Kazami, Mikoshi, Musai, Yukai (ep320), Yurito (ep?) *Robbie Rist - Daikoku, Feudal Lord of The Land of Wind *Roger Craig Smith - Biscuit, Dan Kato, Hayama Shirakumo (ep190), Inabi Uchiha (eps135, 211, 455; Footage) *Sam Riegel - Fukai (ep318), Ko Hyuga, Rinji, Samidare, Tofu (ep195) *Sandy Fox - Mina, Naho (ep196) *Sarah Williams - Tsukune (ep?) *Sascha Alexander - Yugao Uzuki (ep445) *Sean Schemmel - Himushi (ep287), Jinin Akebino (ep284) *Skip Stellrecht - Captain (ep225), Kagami Uchiha (ep211), Might Dai, Monga of the Stone (ep285), Ninja Tortoise *Spike Spencer - Tango *Stephanie Sheh - Ajisai, Hibachi, Hishaku (ep225), Honoka (ep227), Lando, Pain (Chikushodo), Ran (ep288), Tamaki (ep189), Yukata *Steve Blum - Chomei; The Seven Tails, First Raikage Ay, Hamura Otsutsuki, Juzo Biwa, Kigiri *Steve Kramer - Chen (ep312) *Steve Staley - Koji, Nonota *Susan Dalian - Haku *Tara Platt - Karura (ep297) *Tara Sands - Kabuto Yakushi (Child; ep?), Soku (ep?), Sansho (ep?), Tamao (ep?), Yota (ep?) *Ted Sroka - Minoichi (ep?) *Todd Haberkorn - Bando (ep224), Dodai, Gamamaru, Komushi (ep319), Korobi (ep182), Might Guy (As a Boy), Saiken; The Six Tails, Suika (ep236), Watase *Travis Willingham - Daibutsu, Tatewaki *Troy Baker - Yahiko (eps172-174) *Vic Mignogna - Chushin, First Mizukage Byakuren, Tenga *Wally Wingert - Harusame, Kisuke (ep193), Sagiri (ep235), Shin, Yaoki (ep182) *Wendee Lee - Hanare (ep191) *Xander Mobus - Madara Uchiha (Youth), Sukea (ep469), Suzaku (ep460) *Xanthe Huynh - Chino *Yuri Lowenthal - Kamano (ep?) 'Additional Voices' *Yuri Lowenthal - Sand Ninja (ep4), Sasuke Uchiha *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Udon *Laura Bailey - Fuka *Troy Baker - Pain, Yamato *JB Blanc - Pakkun, Sasori (Hiruko) *Richard Cansino - Izumo Kamizuki, Suname (ep3) *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Chris Edgerly - Hidan *Quinton Flynn - Sand Ninja (ep4) *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Barbara Goodson - Chiyo *Kyle Hebert - Ebizo, Kiba Inuzuka, Sand Ninja (ep32) *Megan Hollingshead - Shizune *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *William Knight - Danzo Shimura *Lex Lang - Kitane, Teuchi (eps1-75), Tsubusa (ep2) *Wendee Lee - Akio (ep3), Madam Shijimi (ep1), Moegi *Michael Lindsay - Kankuro (eps4-32) *David Lodge - Jiraiya, Sand Ninja (ep5) *Vic Mignogna - Fuen *Liam O'Brien - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Paul St. Peter - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Tara Platt - Temari, Woman (ep1) *Derek Stephen Prince - Sand Ninja (ep32) *Sam Brent Riegel - Baki, Man (ep1), Sand Ninja (ep32) *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Michelle Ruff - Matsuri (eps16-31) *Pete Sepenuk - Kazuma/Furido *Keith Silverstein - Man (ep1), Yura *Michael Sinterniklaas - Sora *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara, Sand Ninja (ep4) *Steve Staley - Neji Hyuga *Skip Stellrecht - Might Guy *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu *Kirk Thornton - Chiriku, Kisame Hoshigaki *Travis Willingham - Fudo, Zetsu *Michael Yurchak - Tobi 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Ali Hillis - Karin's Mother (ep431), Woman A (ep432) *Barbara Goodson - Old Innkeeper (ep186), Tamae (ep157) *Beau Billingslea - Ay *Ben Diskin - ANBU (ep64), ANBU (ep112), ANBU (ep157), Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep372), Allied Ninja (ep373), Bully B (ep166), Cloud Ninja (ep256), Foreign Ninja (ep416), Gaku Inuzuka (ep282), Land of Frost Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (ep371), Leaf Researcher B (ep97), Leaf Village Man (ep257), Mist Ninja (ep285), Ninja Student F (ep282), Sand Ninja A (ep411) *Brian Beacock - Allied Ninja (ep267), Allied Ninja (ep276), Boy (ep451), Chojuro, Flashback Man#2 (ep177), Flashback Ninja#5 (ep175), Flashback Voice#9 (ep175), Land of This' Soldier (ep310), Leaf Ninja Attacker B (ep172), Man#2 (ep177), Reincarnated Ninja (Bird-Mask), Sand Ninja (ep218), Sand Village Councillor (ep218), Santa Yamanaka (ep266), Ukon *Brian Donovan - Leaf Ninja Fan A (ep222), Ninja Student (ep419), Raimei (ep485), Reporter (ep296) *Bryce Papenbrook - Allied Ninja (ep284), Allied Ninja (ep340), Tatsuma Aburame (ep336) *Carrie Keranen - Keiri (ep336) *Catero Colbert - Gossiping Man (ep480), Mist Ninja (ep345), Well-Wisher (ep480) *Chris Edgerly - Leaf Ninja#1 (ep335), Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331) *Christopher Corey Smith - Crowd Member#4 (ep181), Hyuga Ninja (ep191), Shopkeeper (ep291) *Cindy Robinson - Academy Student A (ep277), Allied Ninja (ep321), Bully A (ep166), Hakui (ep278), Karui (ep156), Kohari Umino (ep177), Leaf Village Girl (ep281), Nadeshiko Village Former Leader (ep235), Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep180), Ninja Student A (ep282), Ninja Student E (ep282), Samui, Stone Village Woman (ep199), Waterfall Ninja#2 (ep178), Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Academy Student C (ep277), Boy (ep82), Cheering Child (ep175), Child (ep239), Edashi (ep465), Girl (ep88), Himeyuri (ep485), Hina (ep189), Kaori (ep36), Leaf Village Woman (ep9), Mom (ep126), Nurse (ep193), Son (ep126), Woman (ep82) *Crispin Freeman - ANBU B (ep199), Academy Student (ep482), Allied Ninja (ep261), Allied Ninja (ep274), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep312), Chiyomatsu (ep202), Communications Team Ninja (ep280), Flashback Man#1 (ep177), Land of This' Feudal Lord (ep309), Leaf Ninja (ep307), Leaf Ninja B (ep197), Ninja B (ep431), Reincarnated Ninja (Face Paint), Rogue Ninja (ep196), Sand Ninja (ep6), Sasori's Father (ep319), The Fourth Kazekage *Cristina Valenzuela - Innkeeper (ep310), Keiri (ep335), Kid (ep327) *D.C. Douglas - Allied Ninja (ep265) *Dan Woren - Ibiki Morino (ep83) *Danielle Judovits - Ayame, Waitress (ep91), Waitress (ep115) *Danielle Nicolet - Flashback Voice#3 (ep175), Fruit Stand Lady (ep172), Karui (ep176+) *Daran Norris - Natori (ep8), Sand Ninja (ep11) *Dave Wittenberg - Communications Team Ninja (ep325), Denka (ep121), Fire Temple Monk (ep58), Gamakichi, Gamariki, Gamatatsu, Great Toad Sage, Iburi Clan Man (ep353), Leaf Ninja (ep390), Man (ep77), Mist Ninja (ep345), Prisoner (ep116), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302), Test Subject (ep91), Victim A (ep118) *David Lodge - Gang Member#1 (ep180), Gang Member#2 (ep181) *David Rasner - Ibiki Morino (ep64) *Derek Stephen Prince - ANBU (ep90), ANBU Ninja (ep315), Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep278), Allied Ninja (ep304), Flashback Ninja#2 (ep175), Flashback Voice#10 (ep175), Funari (ep122), Henchman (ep195), Hyuga Ninja on Roof (ep157), Innkeeper (ep286), Intelligence Ninja B (ep197), Leaf Ninja (ep315), Leaf Ninja B (ep416), Leaf Village Boy (ep281), Man (ep176), Medic Ninja (ep183), Mist Ninja (ep242), Peddler, Shino Aburame, Tenzen's Subordinate (ep115), Tonbo Tobitake (ep160), Villager (ep231), Worker (ep115) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Flashback Voice#6 (ep175), Granddaughter (ep195), Ino's Mother (ep281), Komichi, Kushina Uzumaki (ep128), Leaf Village Woman (ep257), Mabui, Miru (ep251), Nurse (ep247), Wife (ep248) *Doug Erholtz - Goji, Iwashi Tatami (ep323), Kankuro (eps182-482) *Doug Stone - ANBU Ninja (ep315), Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep316), Cat Guard (ep189), Coliseum Spectator (ep486), Injured Villager (ep158), Kosuke (ep158), Kumadori, Leaf Ninja B (ep77), Leaf Ninja D (ep75), Leaf Village Man (ep161), Man B (ep240), Old Man B (ep75), Root Ninja (ep454), Sand Council Member (ep9), Sand Ninja B (ep411), Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146), Zangei (ep83) *Erica Mendez - Baby Sasuke Uchiha, Root Ninja (ep454) *Erin Fitzgerald - Guren *Fred Tatasciore - Gato (ep265), Team Announcer (ep452), Test Subject (ep91), The Third Raikage (eps244-267) *Grant George - ANBU Ninja (ep135), ANBU Ninja (ep357), Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep288), Allied Ninja (ep289), Allied Ninja (ep338), Boy B (ep418), Iroha, Kakashi's Student (ep360), Leaf Ninja B (ep161), Ring Announcer, Shibito Azuma (ep120), Stone Ninja (ep156), Suigetsu Hozuki, Sumashi (ep120), Torune Aburame *Henry Dittman - Allied Ninja (ep316), Allied Ninja D (ep270), Cloud Ninja (ep256), Farmer (ep118), Interrogation Ninja A (ep220), Kabuto Yakushi, Sagan, Samurai (ep272), Thug A (ep431) *JB Blanc - ANBU Ninja (ep357), ANBU Ninja (ep358), Allied Ninja (ep303), Allied Ninja (ep304), Allied Ninja B (ep270), Allied Ninja C (ep270), Allied Ninja E (ep270), Communication Team Ninja, Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Leaf Researcher A (ep97), Leaf Village Senior B (ep281), Man C (ep240), Medic Ninja (ep278), Moroi (ep275), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302), Village Headman (ep195) *Jamie Simone - Akamaru *Jamieson Price - Allied Ninja (ep303), Allied Ninja (ep374), Allied Ninja A (ep270), Allied Ninja F (ep270), Communications Ninja (ep330), Communications Team Ninja (ep267), Kanpu (ep335), Leaf Ninja (ep452), Leaf Ninja #2 (ep335), Medic Ninja (ep278), Proctor (ep386), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302), The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju, Uchiha Clan Member (ep452), Village Head *Joe J. Thomas - Himushi (ep287) *Joe Ochman - Ninja Cat (ep453), Sand Ninja (ep401) *John DeMita - ANBU Ninja (ep178), Academy Teacher (ep246), Allied Ninja (ep378), Council Member#2 (ep285), Dango, Drunken Man's Friend (ep248), Flashback Voice#11 (ep175), Hiashi Hyuga, Jomae Village Head (ep191), Land of This' Minister, Leaf Village Man (ep389), Mask Merchant (ep215), Mask Merchant (ep432), Mask Shop Owner (ep177), Mizunoto (ep160), Stock Broker (ep445) *John Eric Bentley - Earth Council Member (ep349) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Akane's Friend (ep180), Allied Ninja (ep268), Cat Guard (ep189), Kakashi's Student (ep360), Medic Ninja (ep183), Reincarnated Ninja (ep316), Sand Ninja (ep31), Sand Ninja (ep32), Tanishi's Friend, Test Subject (ep91), Uchiha Ninja (ep450), Yagura, Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Jonathan Fahn - Allied Ninja (ep273), Allied Ninja (ep276), Allied Ninja (ep284), Allied Ninja (ep285), Allied Ninja (ep378), Allied Ninja G (ep270), Flashback Ninja#1 (ep175), Floor Staff (ep237), Intelligence Ninja A (ep197), Leaf Ninja (ep178), Mist Ninja (ep242), Rain Ninja (ep173), Shikaku Nara *Julianne Buescher - Anko Mitarashi (eps261-264) *Kari Wahlgren - Hotaru, Medic Ninja (ep307), Pajna Group Woman (ep357), Taji, Tayuya *Kate Higgins - Child (ep238), Gasuka (ep465), Kanna's Mother (ep467), Kaya, Mebuki Haruno, Medic Ninja (ep451), Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep229), Sand Village Boy (ep7), Sota's Mother (ep234), Young Sasori *Keith Silverstein - Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep278), Allied Ninja (ep321), Allied Ninja Voice (ep282), Attendant (ep262), Boy (ep400), Bunpuku (ep392), Hyuga Clan Member (ep389), Guard (ep460), Kid (ep327), Kimimaro, Leaf Ninja (ep390), Leaf Ninja Borderguard (ep390), Leaf Village Boy (ep281), Morio (ep278), Natsu (ep330), Ninja Student C (ep282), Sand Ninja with Mask (ep400), Sand Village Elder (ep394), Stone Ninja (ep282), Traveler A (ep479) *Kirk Thornton - Allied Ninja (ep268), Cat Bartender (ep189), Cat Guard (ep189), Cheering Man (ep175), Clerk (ep63), Communications Team Ninja (ep268), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Datsuji, Flashback Voice#1 (ep175), Fukasaku, Ghost Ship Crew C (ep225), Helmsman, Hunter-nin, Hyuga Clan Member (Pain Arc), Hyuga Elder (ep192), Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Leaf Ninja Fan B (ep222), Leaf Village Official (ep179), Man#1 (ep177), Man A (ep65), Medic Ninja (ep183), Medic Ninja (ep276), Mifune, Mist Ninja (ep218), Mist Village Man (ep199), Prisoner (ep116), Researcher (ep227), Sajo, Samurai B (ep280), Sand Assassin Captain (ep182), Sand Ninja (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep400), Sand Ninja (ep401), Sand Village Guard (ep392), Soba Shop's Owner (ep225), Taiseki, Thief (ep194), Tsuchigumo Chief, Zangei (ep76) *Kyle Hebert - ANBU Ninja A (ep351), Agara (ep221), Akatsuchi, Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja (ep382), Allied Ninja (ep393), Allied Ninja Imposter (ep304), Big Brother (ep246), Big Cat (ep189), Builder (ep219), Chunin Exam Ninja (ep431), Circus Ringmaster (ep281), Cloud Ninja (ep244), Doctor (ep306), Fire Temple Monk (ep57), Fire Temple Monk (ep58), Fire Temple Monk (ep63), Fire Temple Monk (ep64), Fish Monger (ep172), Gamaken, Gataro's Subordinate (ep226), Hero in Novel (ep155), Ichigen (ep73), Inoichi Yamanaka, Ittetsu (ep31), Kiyoi Yotsuki (ep142), Leaf Ninja (ep65), Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Leaf Ninja (ep248), Leaf Ninja (ep350), Leaf Ninja A (ep77), Leaf Village Senior A (ep281), Library Ninja (ep199), Mist Ninja (ep242), Proctor (ep386), Rain Ninja (ep173), Samurai (ep208), Samurai (ep272), Sand Council Member (ep297), Sand Ninja (ep7), Sensory Ninja (ep302), Sentoki, Shade (ep233), Shiranami's Disguise, Shopkeeper (ep257), Teacher (ep385), Tenzen's Bodyguard (ep115), Tenzen's Subordinate (ep115), Tonika Village Head, Ubau's Subordinate B (ep229), Villager (ep149), Villager (ep231), Yokozuna (ep281), Young Asuma Sarutobi (ep249) *Kyle McCarley - Academy Student (ep482) *Laura Bailey - Akane (ep180), Anko Mitarashi, Ayame (eps63, 90), Bully C (ep166), Hinoto (ep356), Kurotsuchi, Kushina Uzumaki, Nagato's Mother (ep174), Ninja Student B (ep282), Nurse (ep98), Nurse (ep100), Student (ep236), Tsunami (ep180), Woman#2 (ep176), Young Motoi (ep244), Yukimaru, Yukimaru's Mother *Lex Lang - Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja (ep304), Allied Ninja (ep309), Allied Ninja Crowd (ep303), Allied Ninja Messenger (ep302), Aviary Ninja (ep8), Father (ep63), Fire Temple Monk (ep73), Land of This' Soldier (ep310), Leaf Ninja A (ep75), Leaf Ninja C (ep75), Medical Ninja (ep11), Sand Ninja (ep6) *Liam O'Brien - Academy Student (ep482), Boy (ep400), Boy A (ep418), Cameraman (ep218), Cat with Scar (ep189), Crowd Member#3 (ep181), Gang Member#3 (ep180), Leaf Village Official, Man (ep428), Man B (ep65), Old Man A (ep75), Pops (ep63), Samurai (ep204), Sand Council Member (ep16), Sand Ninja with Bow, Ship Captain (ep243), Weather Forecast (ep6) *Lucien Dodge - Nozikaru Troop Ninja (ep287), Post Station Crowd (ep286), Sand Ninja (ep410) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Allied Ninja (ep273), Cheering Woman (ep175), Choji's Mother, Cloud Village Woman (ep282), Director (ep121), Dumpling Shop Clerk (ep129), Gamatama (ep162), Hina (ep121), Innkeeper, Katsuyu, Leaf Village Woman (ep9), Leaf Village Woman (ep257), Mei Terumi, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep243), Nurse (ep159), Obito's Grandmother (ep415), Old Woman (ep74), Old Woman (ep220), Old Woman (ep281), Old Woman (ep443), Sand Village Mother (ep7), Shima, Tsume Inuzuka, Voice (ep246), Voice Director (ep108), Waterfall Ninja#1 (ep178), Woman (ep193), Yakiniku Q Proprietress (ep82) *Matthew Mercer - Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Allied Ninja (ep363), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Doctor (ep318), Gyuki the Eight-Tails, Husband (ep248), Leaf Ninja (ep249), Samurai (ep208), Sand Assassin (ep182), Sekiei's Partner (ep192), Shade (ep233), Shira, Ubau's Subordinate A (ep229), Yamato (eps230-256, 309-486), Yoshiteru (ep202) *Megan Hollingshead - Beautiful Woman (ep127), Flashback Voice#5 (ep175), Hot Springs Girl (ep36), Komushi's Mother (ep319), Leaf Village Girl (ep281), Leaf Village Woman (ep220), News Reporter (ep10), Sari (ep31), Stone Ninja (ep190), Tonton, Waitress (ep129), Waterfall Ninja#3 (ep178), Woman B (eps418-419), Woman (ep427), Yoshino Nara *Michael Lindsay - Announcer (ep7) *Michael McConnohie - Barrier Core Ninja (ep359), Hyuga Elder (eps389-390), Kanpu (ep336), Leaf Ninja (ep315), Leaf Ninja A (ep418), Sealing Team Ninja (ep316), Teacher (ep419) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Reincarnated Ninja (ep316), Utakata, Villager (ep150) *Michael Sorich - Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep316), Choza Akimichi, Cloud Ninja (ep256), Gamabunta, Grocer (ep172), Land of Hot Water Feudal Lord (ep262), Mitoku (ep153), Rain Ninja (ep173), Root Ninja (ep454) *Michael Yurchak - ANBU (ep112), ANBU Ninja (ep347), Allied Ninja (ep379), K, Villain in Novel *Michelle Ruff - Child (ep23), Mom (ep291), Young Maki (ep285) *Mona Marshall - Academy Student (ep246), Biwako Sarutobi, Boy (ep248), Girl (ep188), Inari, Mirror Woman (ep186) *Neil Kaplan - Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep264), Allied Ninja Voice (ep282), Bill Collector (ep286), Cloud Ninja (ep282), Cloud Village Man B (ep282), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Foreign Ninja, Ghost Ship Crew A (ep225), Hunter-nin, Ikkaku Umino (ep249), Madara Uchiha, Old Man (ep283), Researcher (ep227), Sand Assassin (ep182), Suzaku Nara (ep275), The Masked Man, The Third Raikage (eps282-301), Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146), Uchiha Clan Member (ep452) *Nicolas Roye - Yagura (eps430-472), Yusuke (ep223) *Ogie Banks - ANBU A (ep199), Allied Ninja (ep371), Allied Ninja (ep378), Allied Ninja (ep387), Council Member#1 (ep285), Interrogation Ninja B (ep220), Medic Ninja (ep183), Nokizaru Troop Ninja (ep287), Omoi, Sand Assassin (ep182), Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146) *Patrick Seitz - ANBU (ep160), ANBU (ep429), ANBU Ninja (ep357), Allied Ninja (ep372), Better B (ep170), Communications Team Ninja, Earth Council Member (ep349), Ginji (ep122), Guren (ep117), Hamaki Mimura (ep120), Henchman (ep195), Ikkaku Umino (ep177), Kitsuchi, Leaf Village Man A (ep198), Leaf Village Official, Medic Ninja (ep183), Medic Ninja (ep328), Ryusui, Sand Ninja (ep6), Sand Ninja (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep10), Stone Ninja (ep336), Stone Village Man (ep199), Terai (ep198), Teuchi (eps90-480), Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331), Zenza (ep75) *Paul St. Peter - Allied Ninja H (ep270), Fire Temple Monk (ep58), Leaf Ninja (ep390), Leaf Ninja B (ep418), Medic Ninja (ep431), Old Man (ep293), Rashii (ep270), Sand Village Elder (ep394), Thug B (ep431), Uchiha Ninja (ep443) *Peter Lurie - Allied Ninja (ep372), Hidden Rain Ninja (ep398), Sand Village Guard (ep392) *Quinton Flynn - ANBU (ep159), ANBU Ninja (ep248), Allied Ninja (ep261), Earth Ninja (ep349), Sand Ninja (ep7), Sealing Core Ninja (ep274), Villager#3 (ep187) *Richard Cansino - Akane's Father (ep180), Craftsman (ep238), Flashback Ninja#3 (ep175), Flashback Voice#7 (ep175), Gang Member#2 (ep180), Iroha Hyuga (ep275), Izakaya Owner (ep237), Leaf Village Official, Medic Ninja (ep158), Medic Ninja (ep237), Ninja A (ep431), Rain Ninja (ep173), Sandal Man (ep186), Sealing Core Ninja (ep274), Shimon Hijiri (ep160), Suguro (ep194), Villager#2 (ep187), Waiter (ep173) *Richard Epcar - Gang Member#1 (ep181), Hanzo, Manda (ep125), Sand Village Councillor (ep218), Villager (ep347) *Rick Zieff - Gang Member#3 (ep181), Tenzen's Subordinate (ep115), Villager (ep180) *Robbie Daymond - Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Robbie Rist - Earth Council Member (ep349), Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Old Man (ep220) *Roger Craig Smith - ANBU (ep112), Ashitaba, Guard (ep290), Leaf Villager (ep443), Medical Unit Guard, Sand Border Guard, Sand Ninja (ep7) *Sam Riegel - Akio's Assistant (ep3), Blue B (ep282), Cheering Man (ep175), Denka (ep189), Flashback Voice#2 (ep175), Lottery Man (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep7) *Skip Stellrecht - Akino (ep122), Communications Ninja (ep330), Communications Team Ninja (ep267), Hanzo's Subordinate (ep347), Ittan, Leaf Ninja (ep249), Lottery Man (ep9), Man (ep359), Medic Ninja (ep183), Mist Ninja (ep345), Shade (ep233), Shinobu Mibu (ep219) *Spike Spencer - Allied Ninja (ep264), Allied Ninja (ep284), Bill Collector (ep286), Communications Team Ninja, Council Member#3 (ep285), Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Nokizaru Troop Ninja (ep287), Shun (ep330), Yatogo Ryugen (ep335) *Stephanie Sheh - Bathhouse Girl (ep92), Builder's Son (ep219), Cheering Child (ep175), Child (ep237), Child (ep238), Flashback Voice#4 (ep175), Fuso, Girl (ep149), Hinata Hyuga, Ibara (ep148), Iburi Clan Woman (ep353), Nadeshiko Ninja (ep235), Rin Nohara, Sand Ninja (ep32), Tami (ep157), Tsubaki (ep148), Waitress (ep376), Woman (ep177), Woman #1 (ep176), Woman B (ep432) *Steve Blum - ANBU (ep112), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (eps304-305), Allied Ninja (ep316), Allied Ninja (ep372), Ao, Bartender (ep129), Hinoe, Hyo (ep35), Kizashi Haruno, Leaf Ninja (ep350), Medical Ninja (eps9-11), Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Sand Ninja (ep9), Tetsuru (ep116), Zabuza Momochi *Steve Kramer - ANBU Ninja (ep113), Better C (ep170), Cloud Village Man A (ep282), Doto Akimichi (ep282), Emcee (ep415), Fire Temple Monk (ep63), Flashback Ninja#4 (ep175), Flashback Voice#8 (ep175), Gonbee (ep199), Hidden Rain Man (ep172), Iwato, Leaf Ninja (ep120), Leaf Ninja on Roof (ep157), Leaf Ninja C (ep157), Samurai (ep202), Traveler B (ep479), Villager (ep466), Villager (ep467) *Steve Staley - Giichi (ep180), Hidan (eps12-17), Leaf Ninja B (ep157), Sand Ninja (ep9) *Susan Dalian - Yugao Uzuki (ep162) *Tara Platt - Interviewer (ep11) *Todd Haberkorn - Academy Student (ep246), Animal Path's Former Body (ep127), Atsui (ep269), Better A (ep170), Bird-Masked ANBU (ep160), Child (ep238), Cloud Ninja (ep246), Communications Team Ninja (ep280), Crowd Member#2 (ep181), F (ep296), Father (ep483), Gataro's Subordinate (ep226), Ghost Ship Crew B (ep225), Guy's Team Member (ep357), Headquarters Ninja (ep330), Hinoe (ep356), Inabi Uchiha (ep358), Kakashi's Student (ep360), Katazu (ep181), Kid (ep327), Kinoto, Kurenai's Father, Leaf Ninja A (ep161), Leaf Ninja Attacker A (ep172), Man's Voice (ep173), Mawashi Dokuraku (ep160), Noble Cat (ep189), Rogue Ninja in Novel (ep174), Senior Statesman (ep460), Shinbu (ep417), Stone Ninja (ep190), Villager#1 (ep187), Young Zetsu, Yudachi *Tom Gibis - Allied Ninja (ep267), Announcer (ep7), Genzo (ep385), Sand Village Councillor (ep218) *Tony Oliver - Allied Ninja (ep284), Allied Ninja (ep381), Attendant (ep426), Earth Ninja (ep349), Kyoya (ep122), Leaf Ninja A (ep416), Man (ep193), Root (ep455), Sekiei (ep192), Uchiha Clan Member (ep452), Urushi (ep122), Villager (ep467) *Travis Willingham - Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep301), Bakuto (ep116), Communications Team Ninja (ep268), Crowd Member#1 (ep181), Earth-Style Ninja (ep301), Fire Temple Monk (ep58), Fire Temple Monk (ep63), Guruguru, Injured Man (ep158), Isago, Jonin Ninja (ep454), Jugo, Leaf Ninja A (ep157), Medic Ninja (ep278), Samurai (ep202), Sand Border Guard, Sand Ninja (ep5), Sand Ninja (ep6), Sand Ninja (ep7), Sand Ninja (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep10), Sand Ninja (ep12), Smart-Mouth Allied Ninja (ep301), Takishi (ep117), Test Subject (ep91), Uchiha Ninja (ep443) *Troy Baker - Fleeing Man (ep157), Gamahiro (ep164), Kiho, Land of Fire Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (ep190), Leaf Ninja B (ep75), Messenger Ninja (ep275), Sand Council Member (ep16), Sand Ninja (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep10), Test Subject (ep91) *Vic Mignogna - ANBU (ep64), ANBU (ep160), ANBU Ninja (ep217), ANBU Ninja (ep350), Allied Ninja (ep300), Bird-Mask ANBU, Cat (ep189), Cat-Masked ANBU, Cee, Drunk A (ep358), Drunk B (ep358), Guy's Team Member (ep357), Henchman (ep195), Horse Handler (ep194), Ise, Kakoi (ep157), Kurozuka (ep199), Leaf Ninja (ep67), Leaf Ninja (ep350), Leaf Ninja A (ep197), Leaf Ninja Attacker (ep173), Leaf Village Man B (ep198), Medic Ninja (ep193), Medic Ninja (ep278), Mist Ninja (ep357), Mist Ninja (ep358), Nagato, Rogue Ninja (ep196), Sand Council Member (ep199), Sand Exploration Ninja A (ep411), Sand Ninja with Mask, Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146), Villager (ep150), Young Obito Uchiha *Wally Wingert - Aoba Yamashiro, Medical Ninja (eps9-11), Motoi's Father (ep244), Mozuku (ep231), Shade (ep233), Stone Ninja (ep242) *Wendee Lee - Academy Student B (ep277), Child (ep388), Old Head Nurse (ep222), Son (ep63), Yugao Uzuki (ep64), Yugito Nii, Yurika (ep8) *William Frederick Knight - Bansai *Yuri Lowenthal - Fire Temple Monk (ep73), Sand Ninja (ep6), Sand Village Ninja (ep394), Sand Village Ninja (ep397) 'Additional Voices (Archive Footage)' *Dan Woren - Meizu (ep257; Footage) *Grant George - Yoroi Akado (ep113; Footage) *Henry Dittman - Leaf Ninja (ep114; Footage) *John DeMita - Kagari (ep258; Footage) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Shiore (eps113, 258; Footage) *Michelle Ruff - Young Haku (ep265; Footage) *Sam Riegel - Mubi (ep258; Footage) *Stephen Apostolina - Oboro (ep258; Footage) *Troy Baker - Yashiro Uchiha (eps135, 211, 455; Footage) Category:Anime Category:2009 Anime